Pixienewt's EponinexEnjolras Song fics
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: a bunch of song one shots :)) Give this a chance?
1. You Found Me

"Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Where were you, where were you?"

(You Found Me- The Fray)

Plot: When Eponine died, Enjolras was the one who carried her body.

Eponine Thenardier was dying. She was dying and for once in her cruel life, she was happy. "By the way M'sieur, I believe I was a little inlove with you" She closed her dark brown eyes with her hand loosen from their grip on Marius's collar sleeve.

A few steps away, there was the leader of the Les Amis de l'ABC. His proud posture and cold brown eyes stared at the dying girl. For a single pass of an eye you would label him as a rude and heartless person, but if you look closely, his jaw was clenched with his hands formed to fists, hanging defeately by his sides. You can see that he was fighting his tears that was clearly forming on his eyes.

Marius cleared his tears with his thumb and index finger. Enjolras watched with pity and anger firing in his eyes "She is the first to fall. The first of us to fall upon this barricade" He whispered and offered both of his arms to take the dying girl.

He let his fingers slide to her temple down to her neck. She was dirty, pale, and cold. Like a true street urchin, but she wasn't for his eyes. She was like his Patria that he loves, She was worth fighting for. He silently cursed Marius inside his head, wondering why he didn't get to see the magnificent beauty the girl in his arms possess. Eponine Thenardier was perfectly beautiful.

He gathered her body with both of his arms. He eyed the light- weighted girl wishing that she was alive, wishing that she was healthy, wishing that she was, at some point, inlove with him.

He opened the broken door of the Cafe with a kick of his wobbling foot. He layed the body on a table and sat on a chair with it's back against the table. "Dear Mademoiselle, how I wish you were inlove with me instead of Marius. How I wish I was not too late. How I wish you, my darling was safe" He grabbed her now-paled hand with his own and rub the back of it. He stood up and leaned his head to her closed eyes.

"I wish you know how magnificent of a girl you were" He brushed his hands to her wet tangled hair and began stroking it gently "Don't worry. I'll do what it takes. I'll fight 'til I die" He leaned a little bit closer, and planted a kiss on her cold forehead.

"Believe it or not, I think I enamour you" He unlocked his pin and clasped it on the left side of her mud-colored dress. He stood up and took his last glance of the girl.

"You found me" Eponine smiled with a single tear fell from her eye. Her slow heart stopped as so is her breathing. And just as that, she died but with a smile.


	2. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

_"If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes_

_Are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms"_

_(DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE - I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK LYRICS)_

* * *

Plot: Jean Valjean made Marius join him to go to England because of the war that was clearly coming. Eponine clearly doesn't know about that and decided to visit him beyond the barricade.

"M'sieur?" Eponine patted Enjolras's shoulder with her index finger, he let out a sigh and turned around "What is it? The enemy could've sho-" his angry eyes soften when he recognized Eponine beyond her costume "Mademoiselle? Why are you here!? You can't risk your life!" He returned his gaze at the enemy side for a second, seeing that they were not making a move, he pulled the girl a little further from the danger zone

"Where is M'seiur, Enjolras?" her hand nervously tuck themselves at the hem of her too baggy shirt; it was her father's. Enjolras's eyes went a little sad. He knew from the moment she entered the Cafe that she wasn't interested by his speech, the girl can't hardly live without Marius.

"Eponine-"

"I plead for you to tell me where he is. Please M'sieur" she got a little closer to his face. He gulped and stared right through her eyes.

He was always watching her. From the first time she entered and interrupted their meeting, he knows that he was fascinated and curious about the street urchin. Little by little, she crepts in his mind and even if he doesn't agree with the next one, he knows that she was even in his heart.

"... I think it's the best if you forget about M'seiur Marius" Her eyes darted at him, she began to raise her hand. Enjolras knew she was going to slap him, but he hold his guard and let her.

"Why?"

_Because I think I might as well feel something for you _He shrugged his thoughts and carressed her cheek without him thinking about his actions "You deserve better Eponine" her lips turned upwards and formed a smile.

His heart went a little bit uneasy, he clutched the left part of his chest with his palm on his heart. He stared towards her, asking his brain to function. How can this girl make him feel such weird thing inside the pit of his stomach? Could it be that his Patria have a competition? "I think I-" he stuttered to find the right words to say, the way she was leaning a bit closer to him makes his heartbeat faster and his mind slightly fuzzy.

Eponine looked away and her eyes went huge in fright, she grabbed Enjolras's arm and stepped out infront of him.

"Eponine?" he held her in his arms, with the sound of the gun shooting was joined with the light rain falling from above. "I do not think I can stand anymore M'seiur." Her words were frightened and her eyes were half-lidded. The rain was falling towards them with large droplets. Eponine gasped for air, her skin tingles and her heart was slowly loosing it's function

"Good God, Eponine! You're bleeding!' Joly! Help" He ushered the medical student towards them but the student closed his eyes and bowd his head "What are you waiting for Joly!? Fetch your supplies!" His movements were tensed and his eyes were tearing up with tears. Joly bowed his head with closed eyes feeling symphatic for his broken friend "I believe she can't stay any longer Enjolras" Combeferre grabbed his friend's shoulder, a sign of a comforting gesture. They knew about his secret affections towards the girl. He tries to hide the way his eyes sparkles, how his body reacts when she was around him, or how his lips turns upward when she was with him. Everybody can see that, even the drunk Grantaire; who was waiting for Eponine to show up in the cafe just for him to relax and enjoy his beer, without a mad Enjolras pestering on him.

"M'seiur, Am I dying?" her faint voice stopped him from his irk to punch Joly on his face, he wrapped her to his arms and began stroking her hair. At this point, he doesn't care if he let his friends see him cry and express such passion on a person rather than his Patria. "Don't be afraid Eponine" he let her head rest to his chest, the faint fall of the rain falling to his head and became a shelter, preventing the droplets to fall to her face.

"But M'seiur Marius, I- I need him" he stare at her with her eyes giving out fresh tears out of her dirty cheeks. Enjolras gave her hair another stroke and leaned in to kiss her lips. His eyes looked at hers, surprised that it was closed and close his own. Eponine's cold shaking hands met his wet jaw. He covered her hand with his own and began to squeeze it. She tried to squeeze back but she let go of the kiss and gasped for some air in her lungs.

"M'seiur-"

"I think I love you" she smiled at him and close her eyes

"Thankyou M'seiur. I might as well do too. Good luck"

"Wait for me my Love, we will meet at the gates of Heaven" she nodded and her hand lose it's strength. Enjolras planted a gentle kiss on her now cold lips and stood up

_we will_

* * *

_MegaOtaku777: Thankyou :)) Yes, I shall continue this :))_


	3. I Wanna Know You

"When I saw you over there,

I didn't mean to stare,

But my mind was everywhere,

I wanna know you"

(I Wanna Know You- Miley Cyrus ft. David Archuleta)

Plot: She watches him and was impressed by his heart and angelic appearance. He came to her and perhaps, start a beautiful relationship

* * *

I entered the Cafe, alerting my presence with the sound of the bell. I bowed my head with a blush in my face. "Bonjour 'Ponine" Marius gazed his eyes to my dirty figure and waved. Everbody took a glance and uttered a ''Morning'' under their breaths and continued what they were doing. I blushed a little more and smiled shyly to everyone. Everybody seems so friendly and no doubt, not in the mood to think about the poor that they were to save; except for their leader.

His name was hidden. Everybody calls him 'Enjolras';it was his last name. Some calls him Apollo because he was their light.

I sat at my usual place of the cafe whenever they have their meetings, while everybody was minding their own business; drinking, kissing ladies, etc., he was sitting infront of her table with a book on his hands.

My hand automatically found itself to tuck on my chin. I scanned the leader's face while he reads, he was beautiful like an angel; I guess that's why they call him Apollo and believes in him, a God-sent man.

How I wish my hair was blonde like him, how my eyes were as blue as the still ocean, how my words can make anybody stop and listen, how I wish an angel like him can fall for a rat like me

"Excuse me Mademoiselle, but I can't help but to feel your eyes on me" my eyes blink once, twice and a sweet manly smell covered my breathing. "I'm sorry M'seiur, I got distracted you see" I bowed my head with red heating up on my cheeks. He gestured a 'no' with his hand and sat infront of my sit. "May I?" I gulped down a breath that I seem to be holding, and nodded. _Ponine, calm down. But oh my, he looks quiet dashing isn't he? Look! Look how soft and kind his face was! Just like at that angelic face! _"Stop it" I whispered to myself and clutched a cold hand to my dress. His eyes went to mine and set his book on the table with a thud

"You have been looking at me for a couple of days now Eponine" he said simply

"No I was not M'seiur" my voice was quiet high as I said it, I was indeed embarassed.

"Please call me Enjolras"

He gestured his hand for me to shake. I stared flatly and zoned out

"Forgive me Enjolras but my hands were dirty nand rough compared to your delicate ones" I showed him my hand and dangle it infront of him, he stared at it and took it to his "You are indeed quiet lovely Eponine"

_Thug, thug, thug, thug_

I inhaled a sharp, quick breath in my system and shook his hand with a gentle squeeze.

"Your real name M'seur?"

"Alexandre. Alexandre Enjolras" He whispered shyly and I stood up, leaned to him and planted a peck on his cheek

"This will start a very interesting relationship M'seiur" I stood up with a bright smile on my face, he placed a hand to his cheek and smirked at me

"Indeed it will"

* * *

-.-

Special thanks to google for finding me a name for Enjolras "Alexandre" means defender of men :))

Sorry if they are a little bit OOC


	4. I'll Be

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth"_

_(I'll Be- Edwin McCain)_

Plot: Enjolras went for a walk to clear his mind only to stumble upon the girl with the rug dress.

Warning: Bad words

-.-

"A franc for the poor M'seiur" I stared at the rusty can on the end of my dress. The heavy downpour of rain wettening my hair and dress, making it slick to my body like a cold second skin. "Please M'seiur, a spare franc" I poke my hand to the stranger's shoe. He kicked off his foot making a layer of mud splash on my face, my mouth tasted the bitter taste of the liquid but I made no attempt to spit the dirt out; I was one of them after all. I leaned a little closer to the stranger and raise my hand to tug it on the end of his trousers. I turned my dirt-filled face upward only to see the stranger's sneer. My skin went itchy with all the dirt that covered my skin, I fought it with a scratch of my long nails, and caused trickles of blood to run from my cheeks towards my neck. "Useless street Urchin, nothing but an ugly whore" He stomped his foot and spat saliva on my face. He made one hard glance towards my blood stained face and punch me with a ring imprinted on my other not-bloodstained cheek.

My head was pounding and my face throbbing. I raised up my hand and touch my bruised face, my fingers running softly to my bruises. I linked my brows together with my eyes closing, the stinging feeling was beating towards the damaged skin. I let my tears sprung from my eyes and land to my bruises. It was raining hard, my stomach was churming with hunger, and my body was getting weak, but what other options do I have? I don't have much of the money my Father demands and sooner or later, I believe that I will die with this regular basis; not that I'm afraid of dying though, I will open up to death like an old friend.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" My bruises sting when the rain stopped landing on my skin, I opened my eyes to see a man standing infront of me. He offered a hand for me to take, I gave him my best attempt to smile and offered him my shaking hands. The man's kind eyes went wide and kneeled infront of me. "Dear God, Eponine what had happened?" I adjusted my visions closer, my eyes went wide and I burried my face to my arms to cover my shame "Do not look at me M'seiur, Do not call me Mademoiselle either, I'm a rat and a whore" I can feel myself getting smaller and smaller; his kind eyes didn't help either, I feel dirty, I feel unworthy, I feel disgusted with myself. "Nonesense Eponine! You are bleeding, you need help" He picked me up with his two arms that was covered with his red and gold jacket, I stared to the side of his face noticing how pointed his nose was, or how his eyes were mesmerizing and perfectly blue. I blushed and felt a tingly feeling inside my heart only to replace by the pain that I felt on my face. My eyes were a little droopy and my mind was a little fuzzy, I squirmed a little bit in his arms and placed my head to his shoulder. I let my eyes close and feel safe on his warm embrace. Before I zoned off, I saw his lips turning upward to a smile

"M'seiur?"

"Oui?"

I let myself smile and nuzzle a little bit closer to his neck, inhaling his manly scent to my nostrils. "Thankyou for rescuing me"I feel his throat let out a small grunt of chuckle. I open one of my eyes and inhaled a big pack of air "You should smile a lot, it's breathtaking" I felt his head turn to me, I can feel his hand move and placed a a cloth to my wound.

"You too Eponine, you too"

And I didn't realize that I was also smiling. I let myself drift off, maybe because I feel so safe inside the arms of the Leader in the Revolution.

-.-

Sorry if they were OCC.


	5. Marry Your Daughter

_"I'm gonna marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die"_

_(Marry Your Daughter by Brian Mcknight)_

_Plot: In which Alexandre Enjolras decides to propose to Eponine, everything was all planned, except for the Thenardier's._

* * *

"_Alexandre, _You don't have to speak to my father" She elbowed me with a hint of coldness inside her tone, I lowered to gaze to her eyes and suddenly, I want to pinch myself. Eponine wants to escape from her father, and this suggestion of mine won't be as easy as I thought it would

"M'seiur, please take me away from him, I do not have a clue of why suddenly you want to talk to him but I don't want to lose you" she wrapped her arms around my chest and mine to her, I inhaled the fresh strawberry a mixture of sun scent on her hot scalp. How my breath wants to take all of her scent and sink her in! My heart won't take it if she would ever leave me."I'll try everything my cheri" I kissed the top of her head and pulled her to the dusted wood door of her so called _Home. _I replaced my smile to a hardened thin line with my brows furrow; _Much like the stoned Enjolras. _

I let go of Eppy's hand and nod her a one last glance. My hand went absent-mindedly to the red box inside my coat pocket, everything was clear, the ring, the place, the speech; even though I decided not to rehearse it, since words from the heart meant so much more.

But after I planned everything out did I remember her parents.

I fisted my hand and gently knock on the dusty door, a girl with dark brown locks opened the door. Suddenly, I felt anger boil on my veins at the sight of the girl. My eyes stared to her dry brown locks, tired dark brown eyes, broken nose, dry lips, thin and bruised arms, and her untrimmed toes. By Eppy's description, she must be Azelma "May I speak to your parents Mademoiselle?" I vowed and took her freezing hand to mine, kissing the pale skin, she seems to be shocked by kind gestures but nodded and step aside for me to enter.

I step a foot inside and the view shocked me. The floor was wood but filled with dust, and the ceiling was full of cobwebs. I step another foot inside only to find Azelma rip a cloth from her mud colored dress and lay it at the holes of the ground."Are you my customer M'seiur?" She seems to lower her gaze to the ground and laid a shivering hand to the loose shoulder sleeve to slip "I am not Mademoiselle" I took off my coat to cover her shoulders and sat her to the broken chair. A tear fell from her eye and she picks up my hand to led it to her neck down to her collarbone. I picked up my senses and pulled off my hand from hers. "Please M'seiur, I need money" She was kneeling to her knees now, I picked her up and grab some francs from my pocket; Eponine said her family is well known pick pocket experts so I didn't brought my wallet. "M'seiur? Merci!" Her eyes lit up and hugged my knees "A thousand francs! I can eat a year for this!" I help her stand up. I eyed the girl with too many questions in my head, poor, poor, poor Azelma. Then an idea shot to my head, and might as well can change her life.

"You know M'seiur Grantaire?" Eponine mentioned her sister's crush to the Drunkard and Grantaire was interested. Grantaire was a billionaire with his parents and all that, he was also kind hearted. Azelma's life can change without her pathetic excuse of parents. "He used to be my daily customer M'seiur" She blushed at the thought and somehow, there was a smile crawling to her face. _That bastard can be smart at times. _"Go to that Bastard's house right now Azelma. Please, he might need a Mistress for his lonely soul" Her blush grew wider and she nodded a thanks to my direction "M'seiur Enjolras, please make my sister happy okay?" She run barefooted outside the door with a smile on her face. Like a true sister of Eponine, I didn't knew that she knows me.

"Azelma! Where are you you dirty slut!" A shriek of low voice thundered inside the shack. I followed the sound of the voice only to lead to a room. "Bonjour Sire" The man on the seat eyed my figure with a smirk on his face. He ushered me to sit infront of him. I notice his eyes darting to my pockets and I simply laid my hands to my pockets and stared to his dark _dark _eyes.

"What is my business to you my kind lad?" I sat on the wooden chair with my hands still on my pockets. I fought any doubts in my mind and pulled the red box off of my pocket. His eyes widened in greed and had his hand raised. "No M'seiur, you can't steal it from me, this is perhaps for your daughter Eponine" I eyed him in concentration and didn't realize that Eppy's mother was standing next to him.

"Clearly, you do not know about my daughter's blood line M'seiur. She can sell that with millions and millions of francs!" I rolled my eyes to him. The gold ring was clearly costs a plenty of francs. but judging by his eyes, I do not have the need to open the box. "I know Sire, your daughter suffered enough from your blood line. I will show her the world that she deserves! I would not let her suffer and sell herself ever again. Our children will live in a warm and safe house unlike this hell that they have been living in" my hands were clenched and I pushed the box inside my pocket. He sneered and crossed his arms to his chest "I would not allow my daughter to have a rich life and let me rot here!" I stood up and slammed my fist to his desk. He smirked and twirled the knife on his hand. The tension heatens and I can feel Mrs' Thenardier bit her lip and close her eyes, perhaps praying. "a hundred of francs can't surely be enough" I can feel my blood boil inside my body, but years and years of rehearsals towards Grantaire's behavior surely paid off.

A couple of minutes later, I lost my patience and pulled all of my money out from my pocket, I laid them on the table with the couple slightly surprised with what I lend to them. "You do know that you're making business with the Thenardier's boy?" I smirked and stood up, I eyed them counting the money with an angry sneer on my face. "A Thousand francs! Good God, bless you M'seiur!" Mrs. Thenardier's eyes went watery and stood up to hug me tightly "Boy, this is the only way I can repay my daughter, please promise me to give her a beautiful life. I also want many grandchildren too. By the end of the year, my husband wil forgot about his threat so don't worry" I smirk and nodded in gratitude for the older woman, and she showed me into a different light. She was victimized too by her pathetic husband. "I will led him outside" Mr. Thenardier was too busy counting his money to look at the smirk forming into my lips and his wife's. "I will send you and my daughter blessings M'seiur Enjolras" I pity the old woman standing infront of me, for once, I can see sadness to her aged face and her crazy smile was beginning to drop from her facade. "Please let her know that I'm doing crimes because I want them to live. I want them to have a better life" She bowed her head in shame.

"Don't worry Madame, Eppy's with me now and Azelma's safe with a close friend of mine" before she can register what I was saying I was halfway through the door and bid her a goodbye

"Oh and please tell your husband that he doesn't know what Enjolras's are capable off. I can throw him in jail if he was ever to harm you ladies ever again" I saw a smirk form to the woman's lips whispering "He's not so bad to compete with the Thenardier's after all"

-.-

* * *

_I'm not sure if I liked it. Let me know what you think._

_Yeah I'm not good at grammars -.-_

_please review without bashing :))_

_Also, I did not recheck this though to my tiredness :) sorry for the mistakes :))_


	6. Someone Like You

I was not satisfied at the Marry Your Daughter chapter :( I was a complete failure. I'll try to work harder from now on :(

"_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._"

(Someone Like You by Adele)

Plot: The Revolution didn't come as they planned, they got caught by the Government before they started rallying. Enjolras's has been forced to marry a rich girl in order to have their respected reputation back. But there was a problem, he has to leave Eponine. "Sometimes, love lasts but sometimes it hurts instead" (Someone Like You- Adele)

* * *

_"Alexandre, I believe you remember Mademoiselle Danielle?" His mother folded both of her elegant hands to her lap, she eyed her son with her eyes slightly bringing remorse to the bachelor "Forgive me Mother but I think I know where this would be getting and I say I do not like it" He fisted his hands to his lap, slightly regretting to agree on his parent's invitation. He wondered why he hoped for them to finally understand his passion, he thought that maybe they have finally opened their eyes to the truth. But it was not likely. 'Listen son, this would be the only way that can save you and your friend's reputation. Think about it Alexandre" She smoothed the hem of her dress with her napkin. Her husband sat next to her with his eyes eyeing his son with disgust, his wife lent her hand to the top of his son's hand, comforting the boy who was thinking with his head held high. _

_When Enjolras left the mansion that he once allowed himself to drift off to thinking, he was Alexandre Enjolras, leader of the 'almost' revolution. The man that made his friends 'almost' sent to jail; perhaps marrying the girl can return the faults that he have caused._

_"Enjy?" A cold hand wrapped to his warm ones, awakening him from his nightmares of thoughts. He was with Eponine, inside the Cafe Musain, with his friends leaving some space for them, he was with them, not with his parents. Eponine pouted; a motion that she somehow inherited from his drunkard of a bestfriend. They were sort of together for a year now. After the 'almost' revolution, Eponine finally confessed her feelings for the marbled- boy and kissed him without hesitation, and surprised to feel him kiss her back. He was happy and felt complete when he was with the Beautiful urchin. Her presence seems to relax him and her touch makes his heart explode. Eponine was his and he was hers. Funny he once thought, when a simple 'Hello M'seiur' made them closer than they were ever before. _

_"Eppy" he leaned to her and lingered his lips to hers. He would miss everything about Eponine, he knows. The sight, the smell, everything about Eponine. "Enj. Please, don't do this to me. I- I love you" Her eyes watered with tears falling from her eyes, he sprung his hand off of his side, resting it to her cheeks, caressing the dump cheeks. "I have to go Eppy" she rested her hand to his, holding it like her life was depended on them. She wrapped both of her hands to his neck and attached her lips once more to his. He inhaled the strawberry from her hair with her eyes closed dreamingly. The cafe went silent with whistles coming from the background, but strangely he doesn't care at all. Besides, this would be the last time, The last time he will feel the soft embers of the only girl that he loves._

_"Well if it isn't our marbled leader finally loosing up to us. This is so romantic!" Grantaire earned laughters from the school boys around him, Enjolras rolled his eyes with a silent Eponine on his lead "Enj this would be the last time isn't it? "Eponine fisted her hands to her lap with her eyes closed. She knows what was coming next from his mouth and she knows that her fairytales end once more._

_The school boys stopped their laughter registering what was happening infront of them, even the drunk Grantaire stopped his smirk replacing it with a frown. "I'm sorry" Enjolras bowed his head, clutching his fist. Eponine stood up with tears rolling down her petite face, she stormed off the door of the Cafe with a light thud. Enjolras knows that that was the last time he would ever see her, the last time he would ever see the only love of his life and he can't do anything but to watch her leave._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony"The Priest said with his voice silenting the crowd full of fancy people. Eponine bit her lip with her veil slightly translucent from the crowd. She straighten her back to the oak bench and pinch the hem of the elegant dress Cosette gave to her. Combeferre watch her with pity, he handed her his hand and she whispered a sad 'Merci' to the boy. She was hiding from her veil like a disguise, apparently the girl at the aisle didn't want her there, and it will hurt her to think about Enjolras never sending him his invitation.

Here she was, sitting at the wedding of her beloved with their friends glaring at her with sympathy, they can't help but to feel that this was their own fault. Because of them, their leader was to set himself to a lifelong prison.

"Alexandre, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The Priest eyed the man with a frown on his face, he can see that the man was forced. He sighed inside his head, if only he can stop the man's grief.

"I will" Enjolras sighed under his breath, Ambre clutch his hand under her long sleeves. He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave it back to her. She too, left her beloved for this. He vowed to himself that he will be strong for the both of them.

"Ambre, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? "

"I- I will"

That was enough for Eponine, she stood up earning everybody's head to turn to stare at her. She choked back tears, fighting the urge to run at Enjolras and kiss him right infront of the fancy clothed people. At that moment, she wished that she was as elegant and as rich as him, She wished that she was the girl standing next to her beloved; but no matter what she do, she was always gonna be a Thenardier.

"Eponine, wait!" Enjolras step out to his place and run to rush to her. "Enj, I don't-" her tears fell from her eyes to her cheek, Enjolras brushed them off with his thumb and kissed her cheek gently "Eppy, I will always love you, you know that?" she sobbed to her suit, nodding violently. "_Alexandre! _" His father stood up and pointed to the Priest, signalling him to go back to his arranged wedding. Eponine removed herself in his embrace with a smile on her face "Je'taime M'seiur. I wish you the best" She stormed off the Church with her smile falling. She doesn't wait for him to run after her, she was a Thenardier after all, no fairytales. She hopes that someday she will find someone like him. Someone like her beloved.

-.-

* * *

Reviews were very much welcome :))

Sorry for the errors guys, I'm not the checking before publishing type XD


	7. In Your Arms

_"Running away from what we could have been_

_I'm losing myself in this game that we're in"_

(In Your Arms- Krissy and Ericka)

A song from my country :)) you guys check it out! :D

Plot: Enjolras tutors Eponine how to read, upon that days of being together, they felt something for each other. When that moment comes, Eponine denies her feelings and didn't know that that was the last time she will ever see him if Eponine survived and Enjolras die?

* * *

I swam across some civilians charging guns towards the enemies across the barricades, I keep my head bowed while my eyes darting left and right, avoiding to step on dead corpes and dodging bullets.

_"Eponine?" I turned my head upwards, a red jacket and a handsome face centered my attention. Immediately, a smile etched on my face, the dirt all over my body seems to disappear in my attention._

_"Bonjour Enjolras! Are you goin' to tutor me again?" I jumped from my usual spot in the dark alley and joined his side, he opened a spot inside his arms and made my hand loop into them. "Do you have to question it Eponine?" I smiled shyly 'Eppy, you guys have been doing this for a month now!' I scolded myself with my cheeks starting to color themselves scarlet. A comforting silence filled the air, I looked towards him with my face tilted, he was... smiling. His curly hair was gold,his eyes were blue like the ocean, his nose and jaw was pointy, and his lips were thin and red... There's no doubt this guy is beautiful._

_Wait what?_

_"Eponine... We're here" He opened the door of Cafe Musain. I peered in and slightly amazed on how the Cafe was deserted, just me, him, and the Hostess. I make my way to our usual spot; next to the window, and sat across from Enjolras. He pulled a book from his pocket and placed it infront of me_

_I furrowed my eyebrows and smiled when I finally registered the title inside my head, I was smiling proudly to myself that he smirked and ushered me to go on. I opened another page, and began reading with my mouth forming the words._

_For about an hour of struggling, I finally finished a chapter. Enjolras praised me with a nod snd a smile forming on his face. "You're a fast learner Mademoiselle" he bowed his head and I made my index finger turn his head upward. "Do not tease me M'seiur" his smile slowly fading, his eyes captured mine. His blue ocean-like eyes inhaling me deep inside him, making me intoxicated by the warmth inside them. My body turns wiggly, the world starts to blur and his face, his beautiful face was all I can see, I can feel them nearing towards mine. Was I hallucinating?_

_Suddenly, a manly scent enters my nose and my heart was beating loudly from my chest. His nose bumped on mine and his gorgeous smile printed to his face, I felt the blush forming on my face and he leaned closer and my eyes drifted shut._

_My breathing stopped and his lips pressing to mine, it was a nice feeling. Beautiful even. His lips were soft and he tastes like mint and happiness. I felt his hands sneaking towards the back of my neck and pressed me closer to his. Words can't describe of the magnificent bliss I'm feeling. It felt destined, it felt right, it felt like... Love_

_I snapped out of the beautiful moment, my eyes stared to his confused ones and we both automatically lift our hand to touch on our lips. My eyes wandered towards his lips and there was a shudder forming on my toes towards my heart, 'What am I feeling?'_

_I stood up and bowed a salute, running outside the Cafe wondering what had just happened_

I run fast as my feet can take, the baggy clothes making it hard for me to concentrate. Bodies were everywhere and so is the blood drenching the ground. Courfeyrac, Joly, Combeferre.. Gavroche. I kneel infront of the corpse of the young man "You grew up and died so fast little Gavroche. Eponine is so proud of you" I kissed the top of my brother's head, vowing to see him sooner or later inside the Elephant's statue in Heaven.

"Enj" I whispered staring at the top of the Cafe. The world was silent as if watching the leader die dramatically "Enjolras!" he looked down at me, his face was hard as stone but there was something else written in his eyes. I clutched my fist gently on my side, preventing tears that was begging me to let them fall. I must remain strong for him. For everyone.

He formed a strong smile on his lips and muttered something under his breathe. "No, Enjolras! Don't!" I shouted pleading him with my hands shaking everywhere, he blinked a few times and turned around from me. _No_

My brain tells me to close my eyes but my heart tells the opposite, I bit my lower lip, letting the tears fell instead of holding them in_. Je'taime_

_**Bang**_

I opened my eyes with my feet automatically carry themselves to the fallen body. "Enj?" I layed his bleeding head to my lap, his eyes were half lidded with his hands still clutching the ruined flag. "E-ep?" his weak voice send chills inside my body, my eyes gave the same emotions my heart feels, my world was somehow crashing, watching the strong man held his last breath on my arms.

"Ep, J- Je'ta-ime" I nodded furiously, my hands brushing the dirt on his face, clutching it towards my chest. "je'taime mon cheri, Je'taime" I leaned in to his forehead, kissing the cold skin gently. I bawled my eyes to his face, his blood on my clothes, my tears on his face. _Je'taime Enjolras._

"Viva le France" A smile formed to his lips, his hand loose it's weight to the flag. I folded the broken flag to his chest only to realize that there was no beating pulsing through them. "Enj?" A sad tear fell from my eyes when he fought to stay awake "Sleep mon cheri, I will see you soon" He obliged with his other hand resting on my lap. _I will see you soon my darling_

"A Revolutionist left! There's another one! Shoot him!" I closed my eyes, straightening my back from the footsteps arriving

_**Bang**_

_When I wake up, you will be the first one I will see._

* * *

-.-

Reviews?

Any suggestion?

Credits to Google for everything that I quiet find amusing :)

No bashing please :))


	8. Need You Now

"Another shot of whiskey

Can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one

I'm a little drunk

And I need you now

Said I wouldn't call

But I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all"

(I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum)

I know this song is sort of R and E but it can fit to E and E also :))

Plot: Eponine was inlove with Enjolras, she decides to drink to stop her problems for Enjolras's revolution.

I breathed a sigh when the burning sensation cleanse through my throat, Grantaire gave me this drink called whiskey; I know it was some kind of or related to a beer. He said it can ease out problems too easily, it was not a crime to be happy right?

"Enj" a low growl form to my throat, I curled my toes to the old sofa I was sitting on. The 'drink' that I was drinking starting to make affects; the world starts to spin and some sour lump forming down the pit of my stomach

Tomorrow was the uprising, tomorrow many men will sacrifice, tomorrow they will die; Gavroche, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Combeferre... Enjolras.

I want to slap Enjolras for planning such a complicated mission, it feels like he was signing his death certificate with a willing smile pasted proudly on the paper. _Sigh, so much for a gentleman_

_**knock**_

There was a light knocking on my compartment, I ignored them by covering my ears with my palms "Shut up" I shouted from my lungs, who will interupt me when I was in my safe Haven? The knockings turned harsh and almost panickly, I rolled my eyes and lifted the bottle towards my mouth "Eponine please open the door!" I swallowed the bitter yet tasty liquid to my throat and let the screaming golden boy outside my room.

_Ignore_

"Eponine!"

_Ignore him Ep_

"Eponine!"

_Ep, he will die tomorrow._

"Eponine, Please open the door"

I tilted my head, frowning as if he can see my face. _Oh M'seiur if only I can stop you. _At the other side of the door, I can hear him sigh and mumble something under his breath. A light thud rested on my old oak door, the hinges formed a squeek and I jumped from my spot decided to open the damn door before he ruined it.

"What do you want Enjolras?" My words were straight but my eyes were slowly half lidded. He bowed and took my hand, pressing his lips to them. I blushed while lookinf on the top of his head, though the drunk part of me giggled in response.

I swung the bottle up and pressed my lips on them, bringing the liquid to fall to my eager lips. He watched in aghast and I trailed to my way almost tripping to my sofa

"Eponine, tomorrow the barricades shall rise and the enemy shall fall" He said proudly, kneeling infront of me. I gasped a little, my insides growling in frustration. I lifted the lid up and sipped harshly to the bottle. I can feel his eyes trailing to my drink down to my neck, I shivered slightly and a part of me wanted to pull him towards me and kiss the angel-liked human-

_Slow down Ep!_

"I will join you " I whispered, the alcohol drenching my breath but he seems not to mind them. I stared to his eyes, the blue orbs hypnotizing my soul. His lips formed a thin line, it seems almost like a dream, like a Prince proposing to his Princess, like a Damsel In Distress finding her happy ending, like-

"I won't let that happen Eponine"

My eyes went wide and a sudden range boiling inside my blood. I stared at him in disbelief, I laughed bitterly and smack my hand to his cheek. He blinked but his calm yet cold marbled face was still staring at me, there was no anger or sadness showing on his face. It remained stiff and calm.

"Why the hell would I stay here?" my lips quivering slightly, and tears streaming down my face. I clutch my hands into fists, and began punching him helplessly. "You do not have the rights to tell me what to do Enj!" He stiffened his jaw and grabbed my wrists for him to hold tightly. I stared to his eyes and hot tears falling rapidly on my face, I want to slap him, I want to hug him, I want him to live

"I don't want you to die Eponine!" I lowered my hands, biting my lower lip. "You selfish bastard" it was impossible to be angry with this guy, he can say such heart wrenching words that makes my heart beat fast and my happiness explode. If he dies, who would ever make me feel wanted?

With my drunk-self, I manage to wrap my arms tightly on his neck. He wrapped his own on my back, resting his head to mine. "Please don't die M'seiur, I need you" I whispered, soothing his hair with my fingertips. He sighed to my touch and wrapped his arms tightly to me.

"I need you too Eponine, I need you to live. Mademoiselle, I want to see my patria grow old with a smile on her face"

Reviews?


	9. Belle Of The Boulevard

"Don't turn away

Dry your eyes, dry your eyes

Don't be afraid

Keep it all inside, all inside

When you fall apart

Dry your eyes, dry your eyes

Life is always hard for the belle of the boulevard

Please hold on, it's all right"

(Belle Of The Boulevard by Dashboard Confessional)

Plot: There is a story behind his sudden urge to make a Revolution.

_"She backed away slowly and her foot suggesting for her to run. But her pride stopped her. She was after all, Eponine Thenardier, she doesn't run from the dark, she is swallowed whole to it. "_

Eponine/Montparnasse, Eponine/Enjolras, One sided Eponine/Marius

* * *

She was all alone again, Marius seems to forgot about her after he saw his darling Cosette. Not that Eponine expected the opposite of that, she somehow accepted defeat but she can't deny the hurt inside her heart when he seems too happy and out of this world.

Still, she promised herself that she will protect the only thing she loved. She knew that he will never love her back but she will stand up and fight for him, she will stand up and fight for his happiness even if it was against her father.

"You nasty brat, I'll deal with you later" Her father said with his men looking at her with their lips turning into a disgusting smirk. She eyed Montparnasse and silently pleaded for mercy, hoping that she will keep her innocence a little longer, the last thing she ever kept hidden from her twisted world. She was a Thenardier, but she was also a woman, a human being that deserves to be respected.

Montparnasse whispered something in her father's ear that caused his form to soften and his lips to grin. He eyed her daughter and nodded violently towards a gleaming Montparnasse. She looked at them back and forth, and a lump formed to her throat. She backed away slowly and her foot suggesting for her to run. But her pride stopped her. She was after all, Eponine Thenardier, she doesn't run from the dark, she is swallowed whole to it.

"say thankyou to this kind lad darling, who knows what I'll do to you if he didn't suggested that?" Monparnasse clutched his collar with his fingers trailing the edges of the rough cloth, Eponine's blood went cold as she clutched the muddy cloth on her worned down dress.

"I'll leave you crows some privacy, see you later _daughter" _The way he said daughter was a mock, a false sweetness. Eponine fight the urge to roll her eyes, instead of doing what she really wanted, she bowed her head instead.

She watch as her father's figure disappear swiftly, eaten by the darkness. He really is a man full of darkness, letting some screwed up criminal take away his daughter's innocence just like that, _where can I find a happy ending with this screwed up life? _ she thought bitterly.

The rain started running down sending chills to her body, Montparnasse lunged forward, gripping her shoulders tightly. She winced but she fought the sound to fly from her mouth, he forced her to turn around and she fought the tears that was begging to be released.

"Don't worry hussy, you'll find it very comfortable" he whispered and slammed her frail body to the cold brick wall. He yanked her hair from her scalp and kissed her opened mouth forcefully.

He bit, sucked, and forced for her to kissed back. It's not like she has a choice anyway, whenever she closes her lips together he will yank even more, causing her neck to arch and bent. He lingered on her exposed neck and bit the sensitive flesh, she screamed in agony and his hand gripped her mouth with his sweatly palm.

"Shut up" He shoved off her shawl and began tucking his hand to her shoulder sleeve, pulling the cloth off her shoulder forcefully that the sleeve was ripped open. Montparnasse tugged his nails to her skin and trailed it to her collarbones, pink ugly marks formed it's trail. Eponine shuts her eyes and formed a plan in her mind, she sticked out her tounge and Montparnasse immediately removed his hand from her mouth. He sneered and wiped his palm on his trousers. Just when she saw him get distracted, she stepped on his foot and kicked his crotch with her knee in an upward gesture. He covered his crotch and slapped her cheek, slamming her head to the wall. She felt a crack ringing on her scalp and she felt some blood trickle from it.

She stood up with her hand gripped on the wall to support her. She started running, her feet wobbling and her head was slighlty fuzzy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her body slapped on the ground when she felt that Montparnasse won't bug to find her. She inhaled sharply, muttering street words under her breath when she finally felt the bruises stinging. She pushedd her back to the opposite wall of the dark alley and winced in pain when her back connected on the cruel thing. She gritted her teeth when she can smell dirt and blood from herself.

She bowed her head touching her swollen lips, bruised neck, collarbones, and shoulders.

_If only Marius could have loved me, if only Cosette was still in our locked up Inn, If only things were different. But no, life is unfair just the way it is _She laughed biterly and the tears that was stopped were now falling freely from her eyes.

"I love him, but only on my own" She leaned her head to the wall and rubbed her bruises by her hand "Mademoiselle what had happened to you?" she opened her eyes and cleared her tears with a wipe from her fingers. The golden boy blinked without any emotions on his face. He pulled out a napkin from his pocket and kneeled down so that they were eye levelled from each other. He grabbed her head gently and wiped away the dirt that was covering her face.

When he finally wiped away all of the dirt that covers the beauty of the girl, he gasped inwardly at the sight of the bruises everywhere on her face. "What happened?" Eponine grinned towards the boy and squezzed his shoulders with her cold hand. "I got worser than this. I don't want your pity M'seiur, no thank you" She stood up with her head held high and passed him with confidence.

Enjolras kneeled to the dirty ground, stunned with the girl who was wearing old rag clothes and skin that was colored red, violet, and yellow. There was something inside his heart that beats with anger to the kind and his men. He clenched his jaw tightly, watching as the figure of the girl disappear inside the darkness.

_Someday, she will see the light. Someday, she will be free _he promised himself and decided to make a change.

* * *

Reviews?

No bashing :))


	10. Thinking Of You

_"You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..."_

_(Thinking Of You- Katy Perry)_

Plot: In which Enjolras died in the barricades and Eponine forced herself to move on with Montparnasse.

* * *

_"No M'seiur, I'm staying!" I commanded with such strength that made the fearless leader cringe. It was at dawn of night, some of them died and were layed across the bloody ground. Enjolras, who I found was passionate with the one he loves, decided that I have to get out from the bloodbath of his own doing. _

_"I don't know what I would do to myself if you were to fall" he whispered quietly only for the two of us can hear. I look at him, those blue orbs held the same passion and longing that I have to look away in order for me to stop the tears that was begging to be released. I know that he thought about this over and over, he was just the man to do such thing. _

_"I respect your decision M'seiur, but I am staying" I leaned on the wall behind me, he sighed under his breath and combed his hair in frustration. "I don't want you to distract me Eponine, you could also die in my hands!" His tone was higher and I can feel his patience lessening. I said a firm "no" and he raised his hand. _

_Memories of my father making that gesture before he physically harass me showed up on my visions, those heavy hands on my skin and his devil-liked face spatting words of discourage to my face. Those days of kneeling on the cold hard floor with blood dropping from my skin, I can feel the iron smell, I can feel the same fists attacking me all over again._

_"Stop" I sobbed and covered both of my hands to my ears, Enjolras grabbed my wrist gently and whispered things like "I'm sorry" and "I'm not going to hurt you Eponine"_

_I know that he won't do that, but if he was desperate to remove me from his so called Revolution, I can leave._

_"If you really want me to leave then I shall. But don't expect me to care for you and think of you M'seiur, if you die... I don't care any less" _

I didn't mean that... All of that

"Come on hussy, stop being such a babe and clear that ugly tears away" Here I was, laying on the cold cot of Montparnasse's house. After all of the things that has happened, I have no choice but to beg for a house to live. Even if it was back to my hell of a parents.

My father smirked and pulled me roughly inside, he said that a street whore would always gonna be a street whore.

Since that day, Montparnasse would always come to my house and buy me for a cheap price and my father would smirk and hand me for a day. Montparnasse was rough and abussive. Every night, I would wince and sobbed quietly at his side wishing that he was not the one laying next to me. Wishing that all of those bruises on my skin was love marks that the golden boy of the barricade caused.

"Stop whining, we all know that your precious leader left you" he began bitting roughly on my jaw, and I clenched my fist, ignoring the pain that I was currently feeling.

_He was already dead Eponine, that man with witty remarks died and you said you would never care. _

Montparnasse did not care if he was squezzing out my breathing system. He did not care if my body was covered with violet bruise marks.

_"Eponine, who did this to you?" Enjolras grabbed my wrist and there he found an angry bruise on my arm. "It was nothing Enjolras, just some costumer wanting it rough" I began to joke, but the way he looked at me makes me feel a guilty feeling on my heart, he makes me want to cry. "Eponine, stay with me. I don't care how much it caused. I just want you to be happy" _

Enjolras _cared. _Yet, he _died._

I let out a quiet sob. Montparnasse happened to laugh and added another bruise on my skin.

_Enjolras planted a soft kiss on the side of my eye, he smiled against my skin and I nuzzled my head on his neck. "Je'taime Enjolras" he wrapped his arms to my back and pressed my head to his chest. "Je'taime Eponine, Je'taime"_

I closed my eyes, Montparnasse stood up and threw my rags to my face with a sneer on his face. He left the room and I let my tears fall down my face. I tried to stand up but my body was too weak to function, I swallowed some breath but my lungs can't seem to enter my organ.

Suddenly, I smiled bitterly, I know what was happening.

My eyes closing half-lidded, some light showing to the ends of my eyelids. I can hear sirens playing and angels smiling down at me

"Enjolras?" The golden boy from the barricades smiled down with his blue eyes glistering with light. His hand gestured for mine to clasp, I took it and I felt the light swallow me.

_"Take me away"_

* * *

Reviews?


	11. Stay

**Barfanichita**, thank you for the review and suggestion :)) I would work on it :)).

Warning: T.

Stay by Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko

* * *

_"All along it was a fever. A cold-sweat, hot-headed believer. I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something," He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

"-we must try our hardest to protect our Patria!" his fist collided with the air above him. The streets were silent, her eyed drifted from her left to her right, scanning the faces of the people around her. "How would he know if he is the son of Monsieur Enjolras?" she heard an old lady with white greasy hair infront of her say, the old man next to the lady nodded in response and scoffed when they heard the uproar the other citizens did. Some of them clapped, some cried, and some sneered with their hands folded on their chests.

_"I'm already in pain! I don't want to force myself in this silly game those rich boys play" _

_"I am not convinced, the leader was a powerful one but what does he know about our life? Does he have experienced being starved to death?" _

Eponine heard them all. She stayed at her spot, thinking. '_That was slightly true' _she let her mind wander, grabbing the opportunity to somehow, form a plan to help the marbled leader. Yes, she, Eponine Thenardier wants to help Alexandre Enjolras. She was a bad person, stole, lied, lusted on different kinds of men that she was convinced that when she died, she will go to hell. But then, she was already in one. Let alone in her own house.

"M'seiur, excuse me" she tapped the leader's shoulder. The leader turned around with a frown on his face "I have to ask you something" he said before she can even open her mouth, she was a bit shocked and thrilled although it didn't reached her expression. She was too tough for that, erasing the nervous feeling in her heart, she guessed that it was because it was the first time Enjolras asked her for anything.

"What was it?"

"I can feel some of them wasn't convinced with my speech.I feel something was missing. Something important"

A smirk formed on her face, the man stared back, completely oblivious with her sudden emotion.

"Are you asking me to help you M'seiur?. If you do, well, come with me"

* * *

_"Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know"_

"There was nothing wrong with your speech M'seiur. It just lacks on understanding" She folded her hands at the back of her body. "What was that supposed to mean Mademoiselle?" he was called as the man with the dictionary brain, the man with brain and passionate. But with her, it somehow made him think about everything. Like on how she was small just by standing net to him, how hair was greasy and some strands were poking out of their alignment, and how her dress was worn repeatedly everyday that the fabric can be easily torn down by thorns of spiky things. He noticed that she somehow, looks different. He always knew about that, her being a street urchin. He knows that she was one of them, one of the parts of his Patria.

They walked in silence, his mind was still strolling, trying to figure out what it was that he was missing, what it was that Eponine didn't even bother to answer him.

"Here we are home not-so-sweet home" he stared at the dusty old wooden door infront of them. Eponine opened it, there was no lock in them norshe doesn't even bother to knock. He shrugged the thought, deciding not to speak it out loud.

The house was dark and dusty. Next to him was an old sofa with somehow, a young man sleeping on it, his eyebrows was furrowed and his back was straight, Enjolras had this conclussion that the sofa wasn't as comfy as it was after all. Infront of the sofa was a wall with a small candle hanging on them, next to the wall was a broken staircase.

"Eponine, you came back! -And with a lovely gentleman!" there was another room next to the sofa, utensils were heard to be slammed to each other inside the other room, so he guessed that it was the Dining and kitchen. The man stared at him, his eyes bore into his and immediately, Enjolras's pocket feels heavier. The man's eyes were dark and his hair was arranged differently, curled and wild. He was also slim like Eponine, but his body was a little healthier than his children "Papa, this is M'seiur-"

"I know him! My oh my! The leader of the Revolution, what brings you here?" Eponine's father stepped in, walking towards them. Eponine grabbed Enjolras's hand, her hand grabbed him by the neck and sslammed her lips harshly to his. "He is my customer Father" her voice was deep and seductive. Enjolras was confused, he stared at Eponine's eyes, they were pleading but there some hints of something dark in them. Thank God to his quick response, he knew what he was sent to do. "I would pay for atleast, a week or two. If it is okay?" his voice was husky aswell, he wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer to his body. "and may I take her home?"

Her father hesitated for a minute, Eponine panicked, knowing her father, she must act harder just to convince him. She pulled Enjolras's head even harder, dipping his head to her neck. She gasped, his lips nipping the skin on her neck. "money Sire"

* * *

_"Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you.t takes me all the way. I want you to stay"_

Eponine was furious when they left the shack.

"Why did you did that? Why did you bought me and not do things that you were meant to do? Why did you- I'm not a pity parlor Enjolras" She knows that Enjolras wouldn't such things to her. If her beatings were not enough for her to loose a single tear, this sure was. She felt she was pitied and used. She felt like he underestimated her, she can handle some roung things in life, she is strong.

"I don't pity you Eponine, you already showed me enough. I know what you're trying to say, I don't want you to feel that ever again. When I was looking at you, I know that you are suffering. You are the image of our Dear Patria, abused, hurt.. But look at you Eponine, you still manage to smile and stand up. I figure out that I have to express them through my speech. I have to tell the people that I saw them being brought down and I want to show them that I care" he said calmly that her anger slowed down and her heart started beating faster. "Your unbelievable Enjolras. Here, a slut actually offering her body to you and you still can stop yourself. Are you actually a man Enjolras?" Enjolras stopped walking, he turned to look at Eponine, his eyes were serious and deadly. He grabbed both of her shoulder and whispered slowly "Never say that to yourself ever again Eponine" Her breathing quickened, she smirked and pushed him. "Whatever you say M'seiur" the fact that he didn't fight for himself but for her instead, made her feel something weird, and it was wonderful.

* * *

_"Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay."_

It has been a week since that encounter occured. His speech was a complete success, men joined and signed for the Revolution, and the Cafe was always full of people.

"Good Morning to you Eponine" She yawned, opening her eyes with a huge smile on her face. The smell of her favorite coffee lingers to Enjolras's room, she was almost half tempted to remain in Enjolras's cozy bed forever but her stomach says otherwise. And also Enjolras's morning look can even more happy to look at, seeing that he was always collected..

They were not in a relationship, but she can't help but to feel the same thing that she felt from marius passed on Enjolras but only stronger. It scares her.

"General Lamarque is ill" he whispered between his sips of coffee. "It would start soon"

"Enjolras" her voice was weak, her hands clutching the mug in her hands.

"Yes Eponine?"

"Stay. Please"

"I would"

* * *

_"Oh, the reason I hold on. Oh, 'cause I need this hole gone. Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving, cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving"_

The canon blasted and guns shooting were heard outside the safety of Enjolras's apartment. She layed at his bed, her eyes were glassy and tears were falling from them. She inhaled the faint smell of Enjolras from to her nose, closing her eyes, she imagine him laying with her. The first night they shared the bed was for comfort, after he asked her help. The second was for passion, after he admitted that it was his first time. The third and aftermaths were because they found out that they can't sleep without each other. Although, they were not in a relationship.

At first, she considered going after him, but it made her change her plans when he found him silently afraid. She decided that she doesn't want to frustrate him any longer.

What if Courfeyrac died? Marius? Grantaire? Combeferre? Jehan? Gavroche? Enjolras? Les Amis?

She layed face flat, she tried to close her eyes. Making a plan on how to survive without them, without little Gavroche, without Enjolras. She will probably knock on her father's door again, accepting her job as his little daughter.

* * *

_"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay, stay."_

"Please eat Mademoiselle" the old lady, who was Enjolras's maid ever since he was a child, knocked on the door, she eyed the girl inside the covers, she placed the food onEnjolras's bedside table, picking up the yesterday's one that was untouched.

It went for two and a half days,she didn't steer or make a move for two and a half days. Her stomach was churming but she doesn't have the heart to stand and walk around Enjolras's apartment. Everywhere she went, she can see him. Doing laundry; which his maid does for him but he always helps the old lady, cooking; he was good at that, washing the dishes; she joins him, studying; he fascinates her, organizing; his things were always on the right place, kissing Eponine; she fools herself that she doesn't love him.

She clutched her stomach tightly, the bed was soaked with her tears. She was afraid for everybody. Eponine Thenardier was afraid and she's afraid to tell it out loud, instead she weep. weep silently for her brother, for her friends, for her love.

* * *

_"I want you to stay, Oh"_

She was asleep, but her dreams were filled with him getting killed. She was asleep but her mind was still wide awake. She clutched the covers tightly on her hands, her body curling. "He's alive, I can feel it. He will be here. He said he will. Dear God, please bring him safe. Please make him stay here" she whispered, her voice was soft, her eyes lingered to the bright moon outside the window. Surprisingly, the war stopped an hour ago. Her chances were getting small each time she opens her eyes without him next to her. She was beginning to face the reality that they were about to loose after all.

She closed her eyes. Dreaming of kisses lingering to her forehead down to her chin. How his words spends tingles to her body, his smile on her neck when she holds him close to her.

After an hour, the sun was slightly beginning to make appearance. She opened her eyes, she groaned and moved the heavy arms that was wrapped on her body-

She turned around, her eyes full of happy tears. She grabbed the man's collar and attacked her lips to his. The man opened his blue eyes and lifted his hand to wrap them to her waist. As if every wait was gone from her mind, seeing that Enjolras was next to her, weak but alive makes her cry and thank God from heaven above.

"We succeeded Eponine. Some of the Les Amis were heavily injured but surprisingly no one died. I guess God looked upon us from Heaven , I'm sorry Eponine, but Marius was told to be wedded with Cosette-"

"I don't care Enjolras" His frown beamed a smile, lifting her chin to have full access to her lips.

"I love you, please promise me you'll stay by my side"

"I love you too Eponine, I would stay even if you don't want me to"

* * *

Reviews?

Happy endings, yey.


	12. Music Of the Night

**_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_**

_**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**_

_**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar**_

_**And you live as you've never lived before"**_

_**(PHANTOM OF THE OPERA - MUSIC OF THE NIGHT LYRICS )**_

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, the fierce leader of the Revolution was gripping the map on his right hand, clutching it tightly like his life was depended on it. But no, he thought. It's not just his life, but people who needs them, people who needs bright future with stuffed stomachs and healthy smiles.

He round around the corner of the streets of his Patria, with his other hand on his side, he strolled down the dirty streets with a confident frown on his face. He believed that the beggars wouldn't rob him, he thought that if he did not display any signs of worry, they would think that he was just like one of them, they would think that he too, stole his clothes from a wealthy man. And besides, he would even let them rob him without a doubt in his mind. _'They deserve better' _his mind and tongue agrees with each other.

"M'seiur!" His head tilted at his right with such unhuman manner that he swore he heard it snap. "M'seiur ran! He was going to rob you!" the girl's voice was pained, he thought. There were shadows moving inside the dark alley, he tilted his head and anger rose inside his veins when an image of a girl being hurt was inside his mind. "Shut it Eponine! Wanted to take the man in your bed aren't you? Playing the heroine just to woo him? What a classic" His mind, almost as if it was blinking, started showing an image of the girl from the Cafe. The girl who follows Marius alot. The girl who was deeply inlove with a man that doesn't see her.

He walked closely, the shadows were lessening and the figure of them man was visible on his vision. "Get away citizen" his voice was enough for the smaller man to loosen his grip on Eponine's wrists, her eyes, wide and pleading looked at Enjolras's slightly side viewed face. "Why should I M'seiur? I believe it wasn't your bussiness to interfere with my passionate relationship with my whore" the man looked at him, his lips dry and chapped arranging itself to a smirk, dragging Eponine by her hair.

"Stop it citizen, you are hurting Mademoiselle Eponine"the leader's eyes were burning with the desire of punching the citizen's face, he wants to punch him so bad that he doesn't care if he would appear black and blue, but he has to remind himself that he was Enjolras and he was the leader of the Les Amis, he has to be an example of a great leader. Instead of puching the man like he truly wanted to do, he clenched his jaw and stared, eyes sending daggers. "You know Eponine? Are you one of her customers? Cause I wouldn't mind to lend her to you for a moment. I can have her back later wh-" Eponine's eyes went wide, the man loosen their grip on hair and she has stumbled on the ground, dirt and the man's blood landing on her skin. She watched in awe, at the sight of the always composed leader loosening everything up with just one blow. With mud on her face and some of the man's blood on her arm, she finds herself smirking.

The man stood up, holding his broken nose, his heaving chest was rising and falling repeatedly, composing everything that had have happened. While the man was busy arranging his thoughts, the leader kneeled down and offered his hand to the smirking girl covered in dirt and mud.

"Never know you had it in you" she whispered and the ends of his lips twitched but he stopped himself before he really let his lips perform such task. The man stood up on his spot, his hand forcing his body to stand itself up. Once he successfully stood up straight, his hand crawling on his back, snaking his hand to touch the silver gun hidden behind his dirty shirt.

"citizen, if I were you, I wouldn't do that" the leader said calmly, wrapping both of his arms behind his back. "I wouldn't hurt you if you give me back my whore and you can save your sorry arse" the man shifted his gaze on Eponine, his other hand on his nose and the other was on the gun; it was pointed on the leader's head. "Eponine? Would you like to-"

"No way in hell Montparnasse, I have suffered enough in your filthy hands" Eponine barked, her eyes sending deadly daggers on the man. The leader averted his eyes to the ranging girl, he was amazed on how the girl was still strong even if they were in the edge of the end of their lives. He saw something with the smirk on her face making the man slightly, lowering his gun. _"She could play in that plan' _he finally understood on how to corner the man. Sure the man's strong, manipulating, and he guessed that the man can even make any rich girls fall for him, but he sees the man's weakness and he knows how to deal with it.

"Wouldn't it be such a shame if you killed me with just a bullet? Do you think Eponine would fall for you even deeper if you did that?" the leader said simply, the man's hand that holds the gun quivered for a moment but stayed intact. "She would probably loath you and worst, wouldn't give in no matter how much you seduced her." he added.

He always hear his friend's talking about women, or worse, their desires for them. He thought it was stupid to think about them since it was like they were not respecting their women's privacy. Let alone, think about them with perverted minds. He would often glare at them, and sometimes would often slam his book down just to stop their topic up. He thinks it was a useless information, but now he silently thanked them.

"She wouldn't let you in her bed ever again and will leave you without second thoughts" and he even knows that the man wouldn't kill the girl he desires.

The man pulled the gun and placed it back on his back. "See you around Eponine. And pretty man? You hit like a girl" the man backed away from the shadows, and with just one blink of an eye of the leader, the man was no longer to be found.

"Let me join you tomorrow" Eponine, lifted her head to look at the leader next to her. Her face was serious, and so was his. "I wouldn't allow you to. Especially when you lived -"

"Do not underestimate me M'seiur"

"You would die-"

"Dying is better than living in this hell anyway" she shrugged her shoulders. He watched her gaze that was also watching his. There was a spark in her eyes that makes his mind agree to let her in, but he knows well enough that he can't afford to let her loose her life. And the other part of him doesn't want her to go because he secretly think it's because she just wants to see Marius.

"Is it for Pontmercy?"

Her smirk dropped. He knows that he has upsetted her but his pride knows it was his way of asking bluntly.

"When you saved me, even if I didn't need your help. I saw the way you cared for the likes of me. I want to support your cause. I know in the past, the reason why I came inside the cafe at my first stay was because M'seiur Marius was there, I thought that your speeches was indeed great but I never knew how much it meant to you until... Until that incident that happened a while ago" she was fighting back the urge to hug him. She thought that even if Marius thinks of her as a friend, she felt special whenever he shows her nice things. She thought that Marius was thr only nice person in the world. But now, she thinks that Marius wouldn't save her from Montparnasse, let alone risk his life for her. Here, Enjolras was with her, standing in the middle of the night when he should be having his sleep because of their Revolution.

She felt an odd tingly feeling inside her stomach that flutters up to her heart. Something that Marius didn't make her feel, this feeling was wonderful and pretty, not sad and full of imagination. Suddenly, she observes that his eyes were actually light blue, calm and serene, his nose pointed and on the pretty angle, and his curly golden locks that when you put your hand in them, you would get lost with their softness.

"I want to die knowing what I wanted M'seiur. I want to die alongside the Les Amis. I want to die seeing the only person who really did saved me from the wretch that I once was" She gulped in her throat, she hesitated for a moment before she carried her weight on her toes. His hot breath tickling her lips. "I want to die with the one I know I love and not the one I thought I was loving" With one little push, her lips lingered on his for a second, when she felt that he wasn't backing away but does not responding, she pulled back staring to his eyes.

Suddenly it makes sense, every trip on the Cafe was not for Marius, but it was to observe both Enjolras and Marius. His speeches attracts her ears but in the end she was disappointed to know that he would never love someone like he loved his Patria. She settled for Marius because she thought that she has more of a chance to that happy man. But when she saw him rescue her, she felt that odd feeling because she finally confirmed on who she was really waiting for. Who she was really falling for.

He stared at her with the twitch on his lips now failing him, all to slowly, he let his smile appear. He stared at his mud filled face, he find it unperfect and unperfect was beautiful. Starting when she visits the Cafe, slowly, he let himself notice her presence. Always memorize her every move. and always notices how she always stares at Marius Pontmercy.

"I want to die feeling the love I was missing about" his hands slowly creeping on her waist, unsure of what to do. She smirked, wiping her hands to tear the mud away. "Let me show you M'seiur, a night can sure let you feel them"

"Let's just clean your face in my space and stay for the night" he stated. She winked at him, laughing at his statement, the man widened his eyes, realizing that there were something wrong in his words, slowly the red creeps on her cheek to his ears.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**I got carried away, sorry if it doesn't make sense.. Does it?.**


	13. Fix You

_**"When you try your best but you don't succeed **_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need **_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep **_

_**Stuck in reverse.**_

_**When the tears come streaming down your face **_

_**When you lose something you can't replace **_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste **_

_**Could it be worse?.**_

_**High up above or down below **_

_**When you're too in love to let it go **_

_**If you never try you'll never know **_

_**Just what you're worth ."**_

_**(Fix You by Coldplay)**_

* * *

Eponine walked inside the Cafe with nothing but droplets of water pouring down her dirty hair and dress. It was clear, her feelings, that even the drunk cynic could see the hidden emotion. Unfortunately, when she past the drunk snoring loudly on the bar post at already past midnight, she scoffed when she saw the marble leader with his back on her, and a candle infront of him. Apparently, she does not expect him to be there, and did not expect to accompany him.

"Mademoiselle, why are you here?" Enjolras said, his bowed head buzzing left and right repeatedly, Eponine has came to the conclusion that the man was still working. "Is this place just for you M'seiur?" She pulled the whiskey from the snoring drunk, measured the remains for a sencond, and lifted the lid to her pale and cold lips. "Why are you not sleeping in this time of the day? And instead, chose to have battle with the brutal storm?" he finally looked up, his face was still on his serious state, hard and marbled. Eponine shrugged. She closed her eyes, her throat burns with the taste of the liquid. Soon, the warmness of her skin somehow creeps back. She rolled her eyes at the annoyance she felt to the man, her body slim and small, easily crept in the mahogany-built chair infront of the man.

There was a flat silence, she set the whiskey to the little amount of the table that miraculously has a space, seeing as that his papers and books occupies them all. "You're foolish" he placed the paper on the top of the other papers that was arranged perfectly infront of him. His eyes, roaming her dishelved face. And hers roaming his eyes, probably trying to find some hint of joke in them. "You don't have the rights to judge me M'seiur" she spatted the M'seiur on his face, to the fact that she was a wretch and slightly drunk, her emotions were lacking of control.

He folded his hands neatly on the table, while her eyes were fighting to control themselves, his eyes were calm and collected. "I am not judging you, I'm just curious on why you waste your time following a man that will never love you back" if her eyes were a little bit controled a while ago, now he can see deep in her soul, that he has hit the hurting side inside her heart.

She was furious alright, her controled side was fighting her not to punch the man. Maybe because she respects him, or maybe because he just said the truth that she's trying to hide. She knows that she was just imagining things just to make herself happy, or how she can feel that she was just a friend. Friend from the start, friend until the end.

"Because I'm falling M'seiur, and in the physical kind of way, you can't stop from falling or tripping because you can't control everything around you."

He stared at her for a moment, letting her confession to sink in. At first, he was shocked to recieve words from her, let alone have an alone moment with Marius's shadow. _"No' _he thought. He stared at her eyes full of raw emotions, her small, almost breakable body was infront of him, strong and standing, even with the wet patches of the storm still visible on her skin. She wasn't just Marius's shadow. She was not just anyone's release, but the strong, independent Eponine.

"And no, I don't want your jacket." she crossed her arms on her chest, he wants to reassure her, but he realized that debating about it was not a good thing to do. The girl has an expression saying _try me_, he shrugged, realizing that the girl wouldn't lend her hand to take it. He shrugged off his jacket from his body and stood up, marching towards her. She gulped, the beer was completely forgotten. He wrapped his jacket to her shoulders, his heart was beating wierdly inside his body.

"And nevermind, I know you don't know what it's like to love anyway" She whispered, her throat making a sound as he sat on his sit, acting like nothing had have happened.

"You're wrong" Eponine raised her eyebrow to the man, sliding more to her sit, both of her hands clutching the hem of the jacket.

"This revolution of mine would cause my friend's lives Eponine, I may not know how to love someone like how you have loved M'seiur Marius but I am loving. Me and the Les Amis, we fight because we want a better France, we fight because we want to stop the corrupt and the wicked, we fight because we love our _Patria_."

Eponine was speechless and clueless on how their conversation would turn, so instead of speaking, she nodded at him, motioning him to continue speaking.

"I know we will die in the end Eponine. But as long as there is love and care, we will fight. Cause I know that even if we didn't succeed, I know that we will sparkle the minds of the children, we will forever be etched in the history to those who believes. And soon, our Patria would be free" He said, her expression obvious to him, even for his actually, since the words inside his mouth was coming randomly.

"But I will tell you this, it may be tough and it seems like you're loosing but I know, in the end, the God above would see our hardships and He would bless us."

Eponine bowed her head. She knew that she was acting like a fool for even dreaming. She thought, that Marius is the one who will save her, and actually feel good about herself. But when the leader's words fell, it seems like he knocked sense out of her Marius centred mind. She smiled at him, hugging the jacket tightly to her body. Maybe she fell for the wrong boy right now, but sooner or later, she would meet the right one. Maybe not in this life time, but she knows that she won't have to stop believing. Since if the marbled man believes, how can she not?.

* * *

**Sorry if it doesn't make sense :(**

**Reviews?**

**Yey, Coldplay song :).**


	14. The Gambler

**The Gambler by Fun.**

**This song is really sweet and beautiful. Guys, you should listen to it :)).**

**Fluff, family stuff :)).**

* * *

_"Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy. All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes. We've got 50 good years left to spend out in the garden.I don't care to beg your pardon, we should live until we die."_

"Alexandre Enjolras, can you please help me cook this- thing? Our children would be coming soon"Enjolras blinked and turned around to look at his wife, Eponine. Enjolras was a better cook than she was, she once quoted that Enjolras's existence was a gift from God.

"Slow down 'Ponine, the children wouldn't be coming home for atleast what? Two hours" Shocking as it was-as if by role reversal, Enjolras was the one to rub Eponine's shoulders, offering her to take a rest with him upon their bed. She rolled her eyes and interlaced her fingers to his. "Shocking for you to say that" He tried to hide his smile, the ring in her hand shining from the light.

Who knew that after the successful revolution that he would fall inlove with her? Who knew that he, the marble leader would love the gamine?.

_"We were barely 18 when we'd crossed collective hearts. It was cold, but it got warm when you'd barely crossed my eye and then you turned, put out your hand, and you asked me to dance.I knew nothing of romance, but it was love at second sight."_

"Enjolras?" she whispered

She tilted her head upward to look at him, her hand that was on his, drove their hands inside her body to wrap them. "Remember when you surprisingly fell in love with me?"

He rolled his eyes, his finger tapping the bare skin of her shoulder.

_They were celebrating for a new life. Surprisingly, the Revolution ended well than they had planned to. The banging of bottles and soft laughter's filled the cafe Musain, apparently, the party was started by no other than Grantaire and Courfeyrac. "Mon Ami, now that our revolution was a success, you might as well start thinking for your own life" Combeferre nudged him by the shoulder, as much as he wanted to roll his eyes, he repeated to his own mind that the speaker was not the drunkard or any of his hardcore friends, the speaker was his closest friend, and the most mature one in their group-aside from him ofcourse. _

_"M'seiur Enjolras? have a dance with me?" He eyed the owner of the voice. At first, he thought she was just another rich women his mother would make him meet, let alone those girls would flutter their lashes and flirt with him, as much as he tried to avoid them, he had no choice but to agree and wait for the right time to leave without upsetting them. But in front of him was the gamine with a bondage wrapped on her stomach. The girl who was all inlove with Marius and also, died for him. The human being who was too strong and independent that she never accept pity from anyone. Not even Marius._

_"Ofcourse Mademoiselle" He stood up, ignoring the wolf whistles coming from his companions. She led him to the clear spot on the center of the cafe. "I am not really that good" she murmured while placing her hands to his shoulders. He stared at the girl while he wrapped his own to her waist. _

_"I hope you're not pitying me just because M'seiur Marius is with his beloved. I am stronger than that" she mumbled_

_"I know" he smiled at her. He never truly understand why he feels like they would be stuck together for a while._

_I swear when I grow up, I won't just buy you a rose.I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be if the sun stops waking up over the fields I will not leave, I will not leave 'till it's our time._

_He lit up a candle on the center of the table. He planned it all along-well, with the help of Jehan ofcourse and some encouragement from the group. She stepped inside the Cafe, her mouth turned into a lovely smirk with dimples on both of her cheeks. _

_"M'seiur" _

_"Eponine"_

_She burried her face inside his chest, he had no choice but to hug back. Clearly his plan wasn't going as he planned. _

_"Remember last week's night?" She seem to burry her face even deeper. "Mmm?"He cleared his throat-her hold was too tight for him to breathe, but he decided not to complain._

_"I'm pregnant" she loosen her hold to his shirt. Enjolras blinked twice or more than he can count. She tilted her head to look at his eyes, her face was hurt and sad when his body turned stiff and unreachable. "If you like I would blame Montparnasse and he-"_

_"Eponine, marry me?" Eponine stared gapping at him, her eyes were turning red and almost glassy- she fought to stop her tears from falling. He kneeled down from his spot, his hand tearing the red box away from his trousers. _

_"No, I am not marrying you because you are pregnant, seeing as I already have this ring. Eponine, you are the only lady-besides Patria, who can make me feel such passion, love, and everything I can't explain. You are the reason why I somehow feel myself smiling and you are the reason why I kept the Revolution. I may not be the most affectionate and romantic man that you could ever meet but I assure you, I will not leave your side, we will get through this together" he doesn't know what to do next so he awkwardly kneeled infront of her while waiting for her decision._

_"Is this the part where you open the box?" _

_"I don't know. This is the first time I would do this"_

_"Well, this is the last time you would because I'm marrying you"_

_"So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side"_

_"Alexandre" she was layed on the hospital bed, her hair was everywhere and her eyes were streaming with tears. "Just breathe Mon Cherie" he seemed to be calm, her eyes connected to his and soon they were both smiling nervously. In any minutes or hours, their baby would be welcomed in the world, in every tick of the clock, the time of him branded as a father was coming closer and closer._

_At first, he thought he wouldn't make it out alive. _

_But then, when they went to have the first Doctor's appointment, he can't help but to feel like crying. There was a little child growing inside Eponine's body and he or she was part him and part her. He realized that the baby was a blessing, _

_"Push" He snapped his head to look at Eponine,who was squeezing his hand painfully as if she was trying to crash them. "You are doing such a great job Mon Cherie" he pulled the hair that was currently on her face, she let out a wail of despair and started curling her toes inwards. "Keep going Ponine"_

_"Merde!" She started panting, the curse were repeated all over again as if she was desperately trying to beg for something she wanted to have._

_He can't help but to smile. She was beautiful he thought. And he was sure that he can't help falling inlove with her even more._

_"Breathe 'Ponine, I'm right here" She inhaled and grunted again. She let out a final and powerful push, her eyes fluttered close as they heard a little sound of cries between her inner thighs. "J'taime" he whispered to her ear, she puffed out a small laugh and smiled confidently " J'taime"_

_"Marion. Marion Enjolras" He eyed his wife with a peaceful smile on her face, their son resting his golden head to his mother's chest. _

_"It was the winter of '86, all the fields had frozen over So we moved to Arizona to save our only now he's turned into a man, though he thinks just like his mother,he believes we're all just lovers, he sees hope in everyone"_

_It was a weird thing really, when their son was named as a rebel but grew up believing in everyone-much like his mother. He has his pointed looks and everything but his attitude was from Eponine. Always believing in people and their kindness. Always with the hope in his spirit._

_"Papa, can I go to Arizona? Uncle Joly said he needs another Doctor-"_

_Eponine hugged her son from behind. Infact, he was always been Eponine's little angel, never letting him go without a kiss on the temple and few exchange of ''be safe''. Instead of crying, he patted his son on the back "I'm proud of you son, don't worry of your maman, Isabelle would occupy her motherly thoughts" he can't help but to feel happy because he finally said those words, those words that he tried to hear from his own father._

_As they watch their only son go, Enjolras and Eponine hoped that they raised their children without the same anger and unloved feeling that they felt with their own parents. "Maman? Papa? please don't be sad. Little Belle would make you smile!" They smiled down at the little girl inbetween them. They knew that they raised them right. "Now please tell me again the story of the rebellion" They also knew that they educated them right._

_And even though she moved away, we always get calls from our has eyes just like her father's, they are blue when skies are just like him she never stops, never takes the day for granted, works for everything that's handed to her, never once complained_

_"Maman, stop worrying please? I am fine. The girl needs justice! I am not stopping unless we proved them wrong" Eponine rolled her eyes, her daughter could be so annoying sometimes, just like her husband. "I always knew that 'Belle would be just like our dear Apollo!" Grantaire was surprisingly Isabelle's favorite uncle. Even if the exact-photocopied-Enjolras was just like Enjolras, the child was unsepparatable from her dear drunkard of an uncle. When the girl was little, she would always climb inside her uncle's lap and play with him. She even cries whenever Eponine would sepparate her from him. _

_"But-"_

_Grantaire surprisingly snatched the phone away without difficulty. "What's new little Enjolras?"_

_"Uncle!?" _

_Eponine rolled her eyes, sometimes she can't help but to think her daughter loves her uncle more than her. _

_"Uncle, please tell Maman to stop rolling her eyes, I still love her" Then she chuckled, what does she expects from her daughter when she was just like her husband? They both seem to memorize her. And she can't help but to love them for that._

_You think that I nearly lost you when the doctors tried to take you away. But like the night you took my hand beside the fire thirty years ago,Til this day, you swore you'd be here 'til we decide that it's our time._

_She appeared with blood pouring out from her legs. Her eyes were blank but her mouth moves saying his name all over again. He was there, his body was cold and ranging with hatred towards her father._

_"Enjolras, I think I'm dying. I think my baby's dying. Enjolras- Oh God above!" she found him and her eyes started to cry fresh tears squeezes his eyes shut. Eponine was transferred on her hospital bed, her body shaking and her hands on the top of her stomach. He cannot say anything, his words were stuck inside his heart and when he tried to speak he only let's out a choke of sobs. "You remember that time when I proposed to you? We will get through this" how he wish he can hold her without hurting her fragile body. If only he can do anything to save her. To save their baby._

_The doctors and nurses tried to push him off of the room, but he started to wiggle himself out of them, he thrashed and started yelling but they only send him pitying looks. _

_"Enjolras" his friends grabbed his shoulder gently, he only nodded in response and stare at the wall infront of him._

_"There is only one life left to save M'seiur Enjolras. If we tried to save the baby, the chances of the baby to live was a small that might cause the both of them to die" the doctor said_

_"Save her, save 'Ponine" The doctor nodded and turned away. He covered his eyes with the hands, the tears were still falling down from his face. He felt like he was thrown into the very deep ends of hell. Their baby, only a month old and doesn't got the opportunity to know them._

_But it's not time, you never quit in all your life. So just take my hand and know that I will never leave your side. You're the love of my life, you know that I will never leave your side_

_He entered her room, her expression was a mixture of anger and sadness combined. She waited patiently for him to come next to her, and when he did, she broke crying next to him._

_"I would always gonna be here 'Ponine. We would make it out alive"_

_You come home from work, and you kiss me on the eye, you curse the dogs, you say that I should never feed them what is ours_

"How can I forgot?" She rolled her eyes and kissed him on his closed eyes.

She sighed happily and started pulling his hand to make him stand up. "Come on, time to cook" he opened his eyes and let her lead him towards their kitchen. He can't help but to stare at their slightly wrinkled skin and he found himself smiling.

"Seriously though, we should stop feeding Patria with our food Enjolras" She absentmindedly twirled the bits of her hair in her fingers. he can't help but to roll his eyes and tugged the falled strand away from her face. "Don't look at me like that, we're not young anymore" Eponine wasn't one for getting insecure with being old, but when he stares at her like that, she can't help but to feel insecure. "Why?" he asked and leaned in to peck her lips.

"Upon this years we have together, how was aging a problem?"

"Sometimes, I just can't help but to feel lucky"

_So we move out to the garden, look at everything we've grown and the kids are coming home so I'll set the table; you can make the fire_

She puffed a breath and started arranging the utensils on their table. With one last look on him, she sat herself down to their sofa. "Care for a dance outside lovely Miss?" she chuckled and stood up, picturing his shy smile on his lips. "Ofcourse but I'm not much of a dancing remember?" she let him lead the way to their garden.

Neither of them spoke but she knew, that they would be stuck with each other for a while. And it still wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

**The names are from a baby names site and google.**

**Reviews?**


	15. Run

**_speciaL THANK YOU FOR ALMOST AN ACTRESS WHO IS KIND ENOUGH TO BETA READ THIS CHAPTER! AHHH, THAT BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY CREATURE IS SO AWESOME I JUST- *ATTACKS ALMOST AN ACTRESS A VIRTUAL HUG* if that person didn't appeared, I bet one day I would wake up and people would probably throw pebbles at me because on how I suck at writing XD. Super thankyou, thankyou, thankyou lovely! Xx._**

_While I put on my shoes, he will button his coat and we will step outside, checking that the coast is clear on both sides. We don't want to be seen, no, this is suicide, but you can't see the ropes. And I won't tell my mother; it's better she don't know and he won't tell his folks 'cause they're already ghosts. So we'll just keep each other as safe as we can until we reach the border, until we make our plan to run, run, and run._

_(Run by Daughter)_

_Just when the men were about to pull the trigger, a faint yet harsh yell caused them to turn their heads. Grantaire stood next to him and held his hand. Slowly, a sad smile crept on their faces. He felt a little bit alright knowing that he will die next to a faithful friend. Suddenly, he felt strong. He raised his red flag and glared at the men in front of them. All was a blur, the last thing he saw was a bullet about to hit him, his throat went cold, his hand absentmindedly tightening its clutch to the red flag on his hand. He was prepared._

_"Live for us Apollo." Suddenly, Grantaire held his and pulled him to a hug. He blinked a few times. The bullets hit Grantaire's body several times, the pressure of the painful experience made his body push into Enjolras, making them fall back from the window._

_They landed on the body of a nameless National Guardsman; he rolled back and caused the three of them to fall to the ground. He crawled next to Grantaire's body, his lifeless eyes staring back at him. He felt exhausted and angry. His hand resting at the top of Grantaire's cold one. One by one his tears fell from his eyes. For once, he felt so proud of Grantaire; he underestimated the drunk and yet here they were: Him alive and his drunk of a friend, dead. Dead for his own doing._

_"M'sieur?" He cleared his tears away and slowly, looked up to see an injured Eponine clutching her wrapped chest._

"Enjolras!" He bolted awake.

"You're screaming mine and R's name." He tilted his head to his right; Eponine raised both of her feet and wrapped her arms to her knees. She was still staring at him, her eyes went inside the deep of his soul as if reading him, and he was afraid that she already did.

"It's not your fault."

"I killed your brother."

She flinched and buried her face on her arms. He felt the familiar throb of pain attack him. The faces of his friends spun around his eyes, their blood and cold lifeless bodies haunted him-

"You didn't kill him. In fact, if he was here, he might also thanked you for making him look like a hero" She raised her head from her arms, a smile ghosting across her lips "And my parents won't hurt him anymore."

Even for a little bit, he felt somewhat relieved.

She woke up earlier than him. Strangely, he would be the one who would wake up first, but she guessed that she would let it be since he looked so peaceful.

Ever since the fall of their Revolution, they both became invisible. Everybody thought they were dead, but they were both in hiding. He was still hunted by the King and she was hiding from her old life. Shockingly, she wondered why they were still unharmed inside his apartment- even though she knew that it was only the fourth day since that incident.

She gazed upon his face. There was still a thin line on his forehead, indicating that he was frowning, but other than that, he was calm. No shouts or wails to be heard. She wasn't quite sure why she was still on his side- _and also in the comfort of his bed, laying naked and his arm around her waist_. But she found herself not caring at all. It was not a bad thing; her relationship with Montparnasse was just a way of letting out their anger of the world with the form of their night routines. And she knew he was still an untouched man, and she was surprised on how the leader was a quick learner.

It was just a way of comforting each other. Although, she knew that somehow, he wouldn't agree to do things without feeling something. And her heart beats a little fast of that.

"We're not safe here forever Enjolras." His eyes opened slowly, her voice made him open his mouth to say something, but decided not to. He almost protested, but he knew that she was right. Any time, the King would finally realize that he would hide in the most obvious place he knew. He can't help but to be impressed on how the King viewed him as an intelligent man. His plan worked. He figured out that the King would think that he would hide in the most secretive place as possible, and would think that hiding inside his house wouldn't be his plan. And he himself think he was unpredictable.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

She stood up and picked her clothes up from the floor. He watched her but his mind were somewhere else.

"Enjolras, you didn't kill them. They died for freedom. This is not your fight, who knows? Maybe your revolution sparkled to the hearts of the people and they might overthrow the King. Right now, you've done your part. Your friends have done their parts. If they were alive, I could see them yelling at you and tell you that you've done so much for your country and you deserve to think about yourself. Enjolras, you've done so much, and it's enough." She didn't know where she had found the courage to tell all of that to him. But she was thankful that she finally let them out.

He reconsidered her words. He knew that she was right. If they were alive, well, they would say those words to him.

_"Live for us Apollo."_

He remembered Grantaire's last words. If he was alive, he might've earned an annoyed look from him.

"Just promise me something."

She slipped her skirt to her hips. His eyes on her own ones.

"What is it?"

"Please stay with me."

She smiled sincerely. She knew that even if she won't have Marius-he wasn't hers anyway; she would still try to move on with Enjolras. Since that dawn, she knew that they would lean into each other for comfort and everything. And it was somehow, alright.

"I don't have any other choice, and strangely it's a great plan M'sieur."

For once, she saw him smile.

He grabbed their packed things. Thanks to her skills, they easily bordered in a ship. It was their plan, to run away and start a future with each other.

She knew that he would not let go of his past, but knowing him, well, he must've found a way to help people without making a barricade. And for sure, that would be a start of a beautiful future.


End file.
